L'odyssé d'un pirate
by Moyo
Summary: Parfois, il arrive que d'anciennes puissances se manifestent de manière brutale. L'Arcadia est projetée dans un monde mystérieux et inquiétant : l'Olympe... Crossover Ulysse 31 / Harlock
1. Chapter 1

**L'odyssée d'un pirate**

_Crossover Ulysse 31/Harlock _**  
**

_"Quiconque ose défier la puissance de Zeus doit être puni."_

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

_Une rencontre imprévue étonne une jurassienne ; Un capitaine se montre téméraire._

* * *

La nuit artificielle avait enveloppé le sombre vaisseau depuis quelques heures déjà. Au fond d'une coursive, derrière une porte en bois sculptée d'un autre âge, le capitaine Harlock dormait profondément. L'Arcadia filait droit vers un système inconnu de la bordure, loin à l'abri de toutes les menaces qui pesaient, telles une épée de Damoclès, sur une bande de pirate. 

Mimee, une jurassienne survivante qui suivait Harlock, assurait seule la veille en passerelle. Sa morphologie particulière lui permettait de se passer de sommeil pendant de longues périodes, caractéristique fort utile la nuit pour les humains.

Harlock se reposait pour la première fois depuis des semaines, et sa compagne de toujours ne souhaitait pas l'importuner dans ces moments privilégiés. Elle connaissait son besoin de solitude et de repli, surtout après une longue semaine de tension nerveuse.

L'écran radar n'indiquait plus rien depuis le passage de la planète de la mer de feu. Aucun vaisseau de quelque nature que ce soit n'avait croisé la route de l'Arcadia. Mimee ne savait même pas quelle route elle devait surveiller ou éviter.

- Va droit vers ce point, lui avait dit le capitaine avant de se retirer.

Or le point en question ne figurait sur aucune carte connue. Pourquoi s'aventurer dans des mondes inconnus ? Etait-ce pour être sur d'échapper l'espace de quelques instants aux hordes furieuses d'humanoïdes ou de mazones lancées à leur poursuite ?

Mimee se leva vers 3 heures du matin à l'horloge digitale et se dirigea vers un petit meuble poussiéreux en métal. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement et en sortit une bouteille au liquide transparent, à moitié pleine.

- Rien de tel qu'un petit verre pour calmer sa faim, se dit-elle.

Tout en sirotant son saké (enfin, celui d'un pirate qu'elle empruntait régulièrement), elle admira ces étoiles en formation au loin. L'univers connu s'arrêtait là, quelque part. Les théories physiques les plus complexes parlaient d'un univers en expansion permanente. D'autres scientifiques avaient émis l'hypothèse d'univers parallèle, existant _à côté_ de son univers à elle.

Une fois, elle avait eu la mauvaise idée d'en discuter avec Tochiro, longtemps auparavant. Le seul résultat tangible de cette mémorable soirée alcoolisé fut une migraine épouvantable et ce que le petit ami d'Harlock appelait communément des "Nœuds au cerveau".

- Quelle idée, tout de même pour un cerveau humain d'essayer de concevoir ce qui est inconcevable.

Finalement, l'esprit des hommes se plait à imaginer des choses impossibles, irréelles, qui le dépassent totalement. Leurs dieux, leurs religions étaient pour cette jurassienne la manifestation des limites du cerveau humain, qui tente toujours d'expliquer l'inexplicable.

Un petit bip sonore tira Mimee de sa méditation et attira son attention. Machinalement, elle entra des instructions à l'ordinateur via un petit clavier.

- Une masse métallique qui bouge, c'est étrange. Cela ne ressemble pas à un vaisseau, à première vue. Mais ce n'est pas un objet naturel.

Elle estima que réveiller Harlock ou même Kei Yuki pour quelque chose de somme toute banal ne valait pas la peine. L'Arcadia dévia légèrement de sa trajectoire, afin de passer plu près de cette curiosité.

Mimee contourna les jeunes étoiles et découvrit une nébuleuse sombre, caractéristique de certains endroits reculés de la bordure extérieure. Les moteurs ne fournissaient aucun effort supplémentaire et la lente marche de l'Arcadia continuait, imperturbable. Grâce aux systèmes d'analyses et à l'esprit de son créateur logé au fond de l'ordinateur central, Mimee pourrait certainement analyser le phénomène seule sans réveiller un équipage qui méritait bien une nuit de sommeil.

La harpe était son seul péché mignon pendant ses quarts de nuit. Joueuse de talent, capable d'adoucir les personnages les plus intransigeants comme miss Masu, la cuisinière, Mimee aimait cet instrument par-dessus tout. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que du dernier objet intact de sa planète. Enfin, presque, car quelque part dans un coin reculé de l'Arcadia Mimee gardait depuis des années un petit flacon d'alcool jurassien. Un cadeau fait par un vieil ami, mort depuis longtemps par la folie des mécanoïdes.

La musique emplit la passerelle déserte, résonnant sur les parois froides métalliques du vaisseau. Mimee ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer des airs tristes lorsqu'elle était seule. Ces airs languissants, capables de faire pleurer certains membres d'équipage, étaient pour elle une source de plaisir intense.

La masse métallique détectée s'approchait délicatement de l'Arcadia. Le scanner à longue portée commençait à égrener les résultats obtenus, au fur et à mesure de l'analyse. Mimee jetait un œil distrait aux informations techniques. Ce domaine était celui du capitaine. Elle devait juste se contenter de l'alerter si un danger menaçait directement le vaisseau.

_Masse métallique inconnue.  
Composition inconnue.  
Taille : 12 km.  
Vitesse : inconnue.  
Trajectoire : vecteur 25-5h._

Mimee entamait la partie la plus délicate de son chant, là où les notes de musique devaient s'enchainer parfaitement sous peine de provoquer des sonorités fort déplaisantes à l'oreille humaine.

_Analyse perturbée. Signal fragmentaire.  
Présence d'énergie inconnue._

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que le scanner de l'Arcadia n'achève pas une analyse.

L'écran principal, à la demande de la jurassienne, afficha en gros plan la masse métallique. Une forme ronde gigantesque, de couleur orange, évoqua à première vue un agrume titanesque. Le zoom progressif sur un point rouge fit apparaître au fur et à mesure un signe distinctif. Cela ressemblait à un trident, mais ce symbole n'était pas utilisé par une race intelligente d'après l'ordinateur.

La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : l'Arcadia croisait simplement un vaisseau d'une race inconnue, aux confins de l'univers.

_Analyse de formes de vie : négative  
Masse métallique vide de toute forme de vie artificielle ou organique._

Le résultat fut assez surprenant pour Mimee. Elle se leva et alluma l'interphone, attendant une réponse. Une voix grave et un peu endormie répondit au bout de quelques minutes

- Ici Harlock, que se passe-t-il Mimee ?  
- Un vaisseau inconnu, impossible à analyser. Le scanner de l'Arcadia n'arrive à rien.  
- Très bien, j'arrive, fit le capitaine avec un grognement pouvant signifier "ok" ou "mince" ou quelque chose de moins poli.

Encore dans le noir, la passerelle de l'Arcadia s'illumina peu à peu. Mimee voyait très bien dans l'obscurité, mais les humains avaient des yeux bien plus faibles. Une porte verte s'ouvrit au fond et un pas lent, avec un tintement métallique caractéristique, se rapprochait doucement. Le capitaine aimait inconsciemment jouer avec ce genre d'effet dramatique, même si la jurassienne ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Me voilà Mimee, qu'as-tu donc vu ? Demanda-t-il en mettant de côté son manque de sommeil.  
- Regardez, un vaisseau en forme d'orange, de 12 km. Le scanner n'indique rien ni personne à son bord.  
- Hum, étrange en effet. Aucune trajectoire ? Aucune information ?  
- Non, je n'ai aucun élément, à part cette inscription curieuse : un trident rouge brillant sur son flanc.  
- Curieux, en effet.

Harlock croisa les bras et prit la pose typique d'une personne en proie à une intense réflexion. D'un côté, il pouvait ignorer ce vaisseau et poursuivre son périple. Mais de l'autre, un vaisseau apparemment abandonné était du pain béni pour un pirate comme lui. Cette occasion de butin facile remonterait le moral de son équipage et romprait la monotonie du quotidien.

- Mimee, réveille tout le monde. Nous allons prendre d'assaut ce cargo.  
- Est-ce bien prudent, capitaine ? Répliqua Mimee. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, quelque chose de puissant est à l'œuvre ici. Une force qui nous dépasse tous.  
- Personne ne me fera peur Mimee, pas même un Dieu ! Aux postes de combat !


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 _

_Un réveil nocturne arrache des protestations de pirates ; Un vaisseau désert réserve une surprise._

* * *

La sirène rompit le silence de la nuit sur l'Arcadia, arrachant des jurons de la part des membres d'équipages endormis. L'ordinateur central s'éveilla, comme s'il semblait lui aussi appelé à combattre aux côtés d'Harlock. Plusieurs écrans dans la salle centrale clignotèrent, faisant défiler des centaines de lignes de codes à l'intention d'un spectateur insomniaque de passage. L'Arcadia trembla légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Ce genre de manifestation ne se produisait qu'en cas de danger immédiat ou de situation inconnue.

Kei Yuki détestait être réveillée en pleine nuit lorsqu'elle n'était pas de quart, mais elle ne supportait pas par-dessus tout de ne pas pouvoir faire une toilette complète au saut du lit. Pirate jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme, avec un minimum de coquetterie. Ne pas pouvoir se laver ou se coiffer dans des instants pareils l'agaçait inutilement, et elle devenait capable de faire des reproches au capitaine.

Yattaran, le vaillant second de l'Arcadia, décida que rester tranquillement au fond de son lit douillet avec ses maquettes était une alternative honorable. Harlock avait surement ordonné le rappel de l'équipage et Mimee devait déjà être présente. Le capitaine n'appelait son second que s'il n'arrivait pas à gérer seul une situation complexe, ce qui ne se produisait jamais en pratique. Si Harlock éprouvait malgré tout le besoin de l'avoir à ses côtés, il lui suffisait de lui demander gentiment et directement, au lieu de se réfugier derrière cette alarme inhumaine.

Harlock considéra un instant avec un air curieux la bouteille vide que Mimee avait achevé durant son quart. Sa propension à la boisson pouvait s'expliquer par la nature de son organisme, mais sa gourmandise la poussait parfois à gouter à tout et à n'importe quoi.

- Tu devras lui payer une nouvelle bouteille, fit-il. Tu es trop impulsive.  
- Désolée, mais j'aime ce saké, expliqua Mimee.

La masse métallique emplissait l'écran central, tandis que le terminal donnait quelques informations fragmentaires.

Harlock commença à entrer certaines lignes de commande sur le terminal le plus proche lorsque Kei Yuki, accompagnée des pirates à moitié endormis, fit son apparition en passerelle.

- Kei Yuki, présente et au rapport, dit-elle pour faire comprendre à Harlock qu'elle n'aimait pas ces réveils nocturnes.

Le capitaine se retourna et fixa un instant son officier en troisième. Elle naviguait avec lui depuis des années et pourtant elle le surprenait encore parfois. Son éternelle tenue moulante rose foncée lui donnait un air typiquement féminin et doux. Le cosmogun accroché à sa ceinture rappelait aux ingénus qu'elle savait faire feu voire tuer quelqu'un si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Les autres pirates restèrent légèrement en retrait, voulant protester contre ce réveil nocturne par l'intermédiaire de Kei.

- Nous allons voir ce vaisseau, dit Harlock en pointant la masse métallique à l'écran.  
- Cela ressemble à une épave, remarqua Kei en s'approchant un peu.  
- Equipez-vous, nous partons. Mimee, garde le vaisseau s'il te plait. Où est Yattaran ? Il dort encore ? Dommage…

Mimee essaya, sans illusions ni chances de succès, de faire venir le paresseux Yattaran en passerelle. Le second émit une sorte de grognement via l'interphone et la jurassienne put saisir quelques mots qui furent suffisamment explicites pour lui signifier qu'elle resterait seule à la passerelle un certain temps. Peut être même que sa solitude se terminerait au réveil officiel de l'équipage au moment du petit déjeuner.

L'Arcadia possédait des tubes d'abordage pour attaquer les infortunés cargos qui croisaient sa route. Harlock prit place en tête du premier tube et sentit la petite secousse caractéristique du lancement de la procédure. Pendant quelques secondes, la pesanteur artificielle diminua, puis un choc sourd résonna dans la carcasse métallique.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un petit sifflement pneumatique, laissant apparaître une coursive sombre et sans âme. La moindre forme de vie intelligente se serait préparée à un affrontement en voyant naviguer vers elle un vaisseau pirate, mais le lieu était bien désert.

Les pirates s'engagèrent prudemment et sans un mot dans le dédale de coursives, empruntant des chemins tortueux. Aucun texte ne venant renseigner ces forbans sur la nature du vaisseau ou sa destination. Seul ce signe étrange, le trident rouge, revenait à intervalles réguliers pour bien marquer l'appartenance du vaisseau à son maître mystérieux.

- Cela fait une heure que l'on tourne en rond, se plaignit Kei en s'adossant à une porte. Où allons-nous capitaine ?  
- Je cherche le hangar principal, répondit-il. Un vaisseau comme celui-ci doit forcément avoir une passerelle ou un hangar.  
- Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien d'intéressant dans cette boite de conserve, murmura Kei par désapprobation.

Harlock continua son chemin, sans relever la remarque de sa pirate. Les autres membres d'équipages se contentaient de le suivre sans dire un mot, en espérant que leur silence inciterait le capitaine à les renvoyer au lit au plus vite.

Le hasard guidait la main du pirate, qui trouvait que ce vaisseau creux ressemblait à un labyrinthe ou à une tombe. Soudain, il déboucha sur une coursive bien plus large que les autres, aboutissant à une grande porte marquée du signe du trident. De nombreuses traces noires sur le sol trahissaient une activité passée intense de manutention. Toutes les pistes sur le sol menaient à cette double-porte.

Poussé par sa curiosité, le pirate ouvrit le passage avec une sorte de mécanisme voisin. Avec un peu de retard, le métal se mit en branle et le hangar principal s'ouvrit peu à peu, accompagné d'une montée graduelle de la lumière ambiante.

Cette salle de stockage avait les formes d'un cube parfait si grand qu'Harlock n'en voyait pas l'autre côté. Les parois étaient parfaitement lisses, faites d'un métal bleu qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant. L'espace entier baignait dans un silence pesant.

Au milieu de cette pièce, des dizaines de formes bizarres s'empilaient avec une régularité surprenante. Ces objets semblaient ressembler à des tridents gigantesques. Ce métal bleu composait la majeure partie de leurs corps, et aux trois pointes des tridents des nacelles rouges créaient un contraste de couleur saisissant. Ce trident avait exactement la même forme que le signe rencontré par les marins de l'Arcadia partout sur leur chemin.

- Bon, bravo, voilà la salle de stockage, fit Kei avec détachement. Quelles sont ces formes bizarres ?  
- Cela ressemble à de petits vaisseaux, mais ce design m'est totalement inconnu, remarqua Harlock.

Il prit un petit appareil et envoya des données et des images à l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia, pour une analyse poussée.

- Qu'en penses-tu Tochiro ? Demanda Harlock presqu'aussitôt.

Harlock reçu peu après un message d'erreur, avec la seule mention "inconnu"

- Je m'en doutais un peu.  
- Il n'y a rien à prendre dans ce vaisseau, dit un pirate un peu fatigué.  
- Ouais cap'tain, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?  
- Rentrons, ajouta un autre…

Le capitaine jugea que le vaisseau ne présentait aucun intérêt dans cette salle. Il nota mentalement soigneusement ce qu'il avait vu et rebroussa chemin avec son flegme habituel. Sur le trajet inverse, il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il ne s'était pas un peu emporté, à partir à l'assaut d'un vaisseau inconnu aux confins de l'Univers cartographié. Sa propre témérité le surprit.

Un pirate ouvrit par hasard une porte et inspecta le contenu d'une nouvelle petite pièce de stockage. De même aspect que la précédente, elle avait la forme d'un cube parfait frappé régulièrement du signe du trident. La lumière était douce et se reflétait sur des centaines de bouteilles en verres, entreposées en très grand nombre.

- Venez tous ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant !

Harlock fit quelques pas en arrière et admira avec Kei un spectacle fascinant. Tous les pirates se vautraient au milieu d'un grand amas de bouteilles au liquide jaune visiblement fort apetissant. Certains buvaient au goulot sans aucune manière, d'autres emportaient un maximum de récipients sur eux en prévision de futures beuveries.

Kei s'approcha, prit une bouteille au hasard et en examina le contenu. Aucune étiquette ne venait aider le visiteur égaré sur la composition de ce breuvage mystérieux. La pirate huma le liquide et en prit une petite gorgée avec une grimace. La première impression lui donna un large sourire et un air épanoui.

- C'est un véritable… délice capitaine !

Harlock prit une autre bouteille et la gouta à son tour. Cette boisson était alcoolisée, mais incroyablement douce et parfumée. La douceur des fruits, du miel et des alcools mélangés donnaient au pirate un sentiment de joie calme, de plénitude, comme s'il venait d'arriver au paradis. Aucune boisson n'avait eu autant d'effet sur lui.

- Emportons tout çà, suggéra Harlock avec son petit sourire. Nous le méritons bien.  
- D'accord cap'tain répondirent tous les pirates joyeux.

Kei Yuki sortit la dernière de la pièce, avec les bras emplis de bouteilles de liquide miraculeux. Au moins elle avait rentabilisé son réveil brutal d'une manière assez inattendue.

Au loin dans la salle de stockage des tridents, certains automatismes se mirent en fonction d'une manière assez inquiétante.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Une boisson se révèle divine ; Son propriétaire originel se manifeste de manière peu courtoise_

* * *

Mimee se versa un nouveau verre du liquide arraché de haute lutte à ce vaisseau désert. Elle leva son verre et le fit tourner, pour apprécier la texture de l'alcool inconnu. Une fois son verre vide à nouveau, elle rougit un peu et ferma légèrement les yeux, avec un soupir d'intense satisfaction.

- Je n'ai jamais rien gouté d'aussi bon fit-elle.

Pendant quelques instants, Mimee oublia tout son passé douloureux. La destruction de Jura, les guerres avec les humanoïdes et les mazones, tout ne parut qu'illusions lointaines dans son esprit pendant quelques instants. La jurassienne avait l'impression d'être heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Cette boisson, on dirait de l'ambroisie, le met préféré des dieux, dit-elle en tapant des mains.  
- Ambroisie ou saké, j'appelle çà du bonheur à boire, plaisanta Kei  
- Notre réveil nocturne aura été profitable finalement, remarqua Harlock en souriant.

Le capitaine fit mentalement l'inventaire de cette découverte. Son équipage avait ramené des centaines de bouteilles, de quoi préparer quelques festins ou des soirées de beuveries typiques de pirates sans foi ni loi. D'ordinaire, Harlock revendait les excédents de ses prises ou pratiquait le troc, mais sa volonté ne pouvait résister à ce met absolument divin.

L'équipage rassasié commença à ranger dans l'euphorie générale le précieux liquide dans la cambuse, non sans entamer régulièrement le stock. Miss Masu s'était levée tôt, comme d'habitude, pour préparer les repas et honorer les pirates de sa cuisine dès leur lever. Elle remarqua non sans une pointe d'agacement que le bruit ambiant devenait assez intolérable. Sa plainte, accompagnée de quelques lancers de couteaux bien précis, ramena un calme surréaliste du côté de la cuisine.

L'Arcadia s'éloigna de la trajectoire de la masse métallique qui semblait extérieurement toujours aussi inerte. Harlock préparait quelques instructions pour la poursuite de la navigation, avec la ferme intention de donner un peu de sommeil supplémentaire à ses hommes. Mimee resta seule avec son capitaine, dans une passerelle à nouveau plongée dans l'obscurité de l'espace.

Sur l'espèce d'orange métallique, quelques lumières s'allumèrent sporadiquement. Une petite porte rectangulaire s'ouvrit lentement. Aucun pirate de l'Arcadia ne prêtait vraiment attention à ce qui se passait. Dans le hangar cubique visité par Harlock, plusieurs machines s'efforçaient de placer les tridents sur une sorte de rampe. Aucune source d'énergie ne pouvait expliquer physiquement le phénomène et une sorte de magie malsaine était à l'œuvre.

Les premiers tridents s'élancèrent dans le vide spatial, à l'abri de l'Arcadia, avec une régularité trop parfaite. Plusieurs vagues décollèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalles, projetant en un instant une centaine de ces petits vaisseaux bleus et rouge. Obnubilés par une recherche d'ennemis, ils localisèrent l'Arcadia et se mirent en position d'attaque.

L'ordinateur central de l'Arcadia, animé par l'esprit de Tochiro, se sentit mal à l'aise. Enfin, même s'il est pratiquement impossible de savoir ce qu'un ordinateur comme celui-là peut ressentir. L'alarme retentit alors que les pirates s'apprêtaient à se remettre au lit, arrachant d'autres jurons fleuris et protestations vivaces.

Yattaran ignora cette nouvelle sirène, bien emmitouflé sans sa couette. Harlock pouvait tout de même lui demander plus gentiment de venir, et puis, après tout, l'équipage était réveillé alors il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

- Kei Yuki _encore_ au rapport ! fit la pirate à la tête d'un équipage furieux en arrivant en passerelle  
- Aux postes de combat, activez les boucliers, trouvez un vecteur d'attaque, répondit Harlock ayant retrouvé son calme habituel. Nous ne sommes plus seuls…

Kei s'approcha de l'écran central et lutta contre le sommeil qui revenait lui réclamer ses droits. L'espace d'un instant, elle se demanda où elle avait déjà vu ces formes curieuses. La salle aux tridents lui revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. L'alcool divin avait bien plus d'effet que la première boisson terrestre, même si Kei se refusait de l'admettre.

- Mais, ce sont ces … tridents ?

Kei n'acheva pas sa phrase que les premiers impacts secouèrent l'Arcadia comme un vieil arbre fruitier. Elle se précipita à la console de tir et activa avec frénésie les tourelles d'artillerie.

Tochiro avait conçu ce vaisseau pour qu'il soit le meilleur, en attaque comme en défense. Son bouclier magnéto-énergétique tirait sa force de phénomènes quantiques que seul le petit homme maitrisait parfaitement. Seuls les mots "électrons" "interactions matière-énergie" signifiaient vaguement quelque chose dans l'esprit humain moyen.

En plus de cette prouesse technologique, Tochiro avait agrémenté son vaisseau de trois tourelles laser lourdes triples. Ces pièces d'artillerie utilisaient une longueur d'onde particulière qui pouvait pénétrer quasiment n'importe quel blindage.

Kei Yuki n'était pas une très bonne opératrice des tourelles d'artillerie. D'ordinaire, ce rôle bien particulier était dévolu à Yattaran, qui fuyait ostensiblement toute espèce de responsabilité. La belle fille blonde faisait son possible, mais ses tirs assez imprécis se perdaient régulièrement dans le vide spatial. Harlock jouait avec sa barre pour éviter au maximum les tridents, qui revenaient sans cesse en plus grand nombre.

- Mimee, va chercher Yattaran, j'ai besoin de lui.  
- Je vais essayer, répondit la jurassienne en laissant la console radar à un autre pirate.

La chambre de Yattaran ressemblait plus à un antre d'enfant gâté qu'à celle d'un pirate. Ce petit homme, très compétent dans le domaine scientifique, avait une passion irraisonnée pour les modèles réduits. Partout, Mimee observait des maquettes de tanks, d'avions, de bateaux d'âge et de type variés.

Le second de l'Arcadia dormait paisiblement au milieu de quelques répliques en plastique, respirant bruyamment. Il se retourna dans ses draps en devinant la présence de Mimee.

- Pas moyen de dormir en paix.  
- Yattaran, Harlock aimerait que tu viennes en passerelle. Nous sommes attaqués.  
- Ah, c'est ennuyeux en effet.

Le petit homme émergea des draps et décocha un regard à la fois furieux et endormi à la jurassienne. Harlock se réfugiait toujours derrière Mimee ou Kei lorsqu'il fallait le réveiller en pleine nuit. Il sauta du lit, et en même temps l'Arcadia trembla de manière inquiétante et plusieurs maquettes d'avions s'écrasèrent sur le sol dur du vaisseau pirate.

- Mes maquettes ! Je ne sais pas qui a fait çà, mais il va me le payer ! fit Yattaran, encore plus furieux.

Il couru en passerelle, laissant l'infortunée Mimee dans sa chambre. La porte verte s'ouvrit, et Harlock commença à donner un aperçu de la situation à son ami :

- Yattaran, cette chose nous attaque avec des vaisseaux inconnus et je crois que… Yattaran ?

Le second ne prêta pas attention aux explications du capitaine et se jeta sur la commande des tourelles, poussant Kei Yuki sans ménagements, ni galanterie.

- Eh, tu pourrais être moins brutal.

Yattaran prit les commandes de tirs, et en quelques salves bien ajustées, décima les rangs des tridents. Ensuite, il pointa les canons de l'Arcadia sur le vaisseau orange et le pulvérisa avec une facilité déconcertante. Kei Yuki et Harlock en restèrent bouche bée.

- Voilà, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un fromage, conclut Yattaran en baillant. Je vais me recoucher et ne me réveille que si tu as _vraiment besoin_ de moi, Harlock.

Kei Yuki fixa un instant le capitaine, et ses yeux trahissaient un flot de reproches que seule une femme en colère pouvait faire à un homme.

- Yattaran, tu devrais rester ici, remarqua Harlock avec nonchalance.  
- Ah, et pourquoi ?  
- Pour _çà_, fit Harlock en montrant l'écran central.

Certes, le premier vaisseau avait été pulvérisé, mais une dizaine d'autres avaient surgi du néant et entouraient l'Arcadia.

- Je ne sais pas qui dirige ces vaisseaux, mais je suis sur qu'il nous apprécie peu désormais, ajouta Harlock.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 4 _

_Un vaisseau livre un combat désespéré pendant qu'une jurassienne délire ; L'Arcadia tombe de Charybde en Sylla._

* * *

La passerelle de l'Arcadia demeura silencieuse quelques instants, comme pour souligner la gravité de la situation. Harlock se tenait toujours à la barre, impassible. Kei Yuki et Yattaran interrompirent leur dispute et tous les autres membres d'équipage regardèrent les dizaines de vaisseaux orange se mettre en position autour du vaisseau.

Des centaines de tridents émergèrent avec une régularité mécanique des vaisseaux, ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs intentions. Yattaran se précipita encore sur les commandes de tirs et pointa les tourelles sur les vaisseaux les plus proches.

- Feu ! cria Harlock pour rompre le silence.

L'Arcadia manœuvra avec délicatesse, slalomant avec brio entre les escadrons de tridents et les vaisseaux-mères. La nature de l'espace-temps était curieuse, inhabituelle. Harlock sentait que le vaisseau n'évoluait pas dans un milieu connu. Les nébuleuses rencontrées auparavant disparaissaient parfois, pour réapparaitre dans un secteur autre, alors que les vaisseaux-mères et les tridents gardaient les mêmes places. Parfois, les horloges digitales de l'Arcadia s'affolaient, faisant défiler le temps à l'envers ou en accéléré.

Mimee arriva péniblement en passerelle, s'accrochant à tous les appuis possibles. Les secousses, les brusques évolutions du vaisseau rendaient toute progression dans les coursives délicates. Et puis cette voix lui parlait dans son esprit, sans arrêt.

Elle ouvrit le sas passerelle, et Harlock remarqua son air terrifié et la sueur sur son visage. Le pirate tenait énormément à Mimee. Certaines mauvaises langues prétendaient que Mimee et Harlock étaient amants, mais le sentiment qui existait entre eux n'était pas de l'amour à proprement parler. D'ailleurs, toutes ces mauvaises langues étaient curieusement mortes.

- Mimee, que se passe-t-il ? Réponds !  
- Cette voix, cette voix dans ma tête !  
- Quelle voix ? Que dis-tu, je ne comprends pas. Kei ! Remplace-moi à la barre ! Vite !

Kei Yuki se leva et obéit instinctivement aux ordres du capitaine. La barre était le domaine réservé du capitaine, et il laissait le soin à une autre personne de diriger son vaisseau qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Prendre soin de Mimee était plus qu'une extrême nécessité, d'après la pirate en rose.

Harlock allongea Mimee à même le sol, criant dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention du docteur Zéro, s'il ne cuvait pas son ambroisie.

- Il parle dans ma tête…  
- Qui ? Comment ?  
_- Poséidon._

Harlock cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie où à une fièvre provoquant un délire.

- Poséidon, maître des tridents et du cyclope, seigneur des hommes-requin, réclame notre mort.  
- Un dieu grec ici ? C'est absurde.  
- CAPITAINE ! cria Kei Yuki.

L'Arcadia se battait vaillamment, mais les vaisseaux-mères des tridents voyaient leur effectif gonfler au fur et à mesure de la bataille. Quelques instants auparavant ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, mais maintenant l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia en dénombrait une centaine, tous emplis de tridents.

Harlock laissa Mimee à contrecœur et se précipita à la barre en demandant une carte du secteur à l'ordinateur. La bordure extérieure était mal connue, aussi de nombreux secteurs de la région n'apparaissaient pas dans les cartes de navigation. Aucune planète ou nébuleuse sombre ne pouvait offrir un refuge acceptable. Les distorsions de l'espace-temps rendaient tout saut warp dangereux, et le capitaine hésita sur la marche à suivre.

Au loin, une forme blanche vague, s'étirant sur l'horizon avec une faible lueur, attira l'attention du pirate. Il lança instinctivement l'Arcadia dans cette direction. Plus proche, la forme ressemblait à un gigantesque amas de cristaux transparents, diffusant une lumière colorée douce, à la manière des aurores boréales. Les vaisseaux-mères, lancés à la poursuite de l'Arcadia, cessèrent leur attaque à la vue de cette forme blanche.

- On va se réfugier de l'autre côté, annonça Harlock.  
- Est-ce une bonne idée ? demanda innocemment Kei Yuki.  
- Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'ici !

Le mur des glaces galactiques portait bien son nom. Composé de glace cristallisée depuis la nuit des temps, les dieux de l'Olympe avait érigé cette barrière pour marquer la limite de leur territoire et interdire à quiconque d'en sortir mais pas d'y renter. Toujours en évolution, en changement, le mur des glaces galactiques n'apparaissait jamais au même endroit, au même lieu au visiteur égaré.

Un petit espace libre, assez grand pour l'Arcadia, apparut sur les écrans de contrôle, en même temps que les résultats d'une analyse partielle. L'Arcadia franchit à pleine vitesse les limites de l'Olympe.

Le continuum espace-temps se distordit d'un seul coup, affola les ordinateurs de contrôle de l'Arcadia. La trajectoire devint chaotique, le vaisseau ne répondait plus.

- En arrière, cria Harlock ! En arrière fit-il en tentant de virer de bord. Yattaran actionne les mécanismes d'urgence sur ta console !

_Réserves d'énergies principales et secondaires épuisées. Energie de secours indisponible._

Les lumières ambiantes baissaient, les consoles de commandes s'éteignaient une par une et bientôt tout le vaisseau se retrouva dans le noir. Miss Masu, seule aux cuisines, pesta contre le capitaine qui allait lui faire rater sa daube spéciale aux herbes.

Un visage transparent flotta au milieu de l'espace, fixant l'Arcadia de manière impassible. Il s'agissait d'un homme âgé, à la barbe immense et parfaitement taillée. A travers des yeux sans paupières ni iris, Harlock pouvait voir les étoiles briller derrière. Aucune expression sur cette face ne laissait deviner ses sentiments. Le visage ne regardait rien, n'exprimait rien, mais il était là.

- Qui, parmi vous, se nomme Harlock ? fit une voix que Mimee avait déjà entendue.  
- C'est lui, c'est Poséidon ! murmura Mimee.  
- Je suis Harlock, fit le capitaine pirate sans bouger de sa barre inopérante.  
- Comment oses-tu défier Poséidon, maître des tridents, seigneurs des hommes-requin et dieu de l'Olympe ?  
- Dieu ou pas, je ne te crains pas, Poséidon.  
- Alors subit ton châtiment, mortel ! Quiconque ose défier Zeus ou les dieux de l'Olympe doit être puni.

Le visage disparut, laissant Harlock et l'Arcadia perdus dans ce nouvel espace. L'énergie revint peu à peu, illuminant progressivement la passerelle de l'Arcadia. Harlock demanda à Kei de trouver une route pour revenir à la planète de feu sans passer devant les vaisseaux-mère des tridents.

Kei s'assit devant une console et entra rapidement ses instructions dans le terminal. Un petit bip lui arracha un cri de surprise, mais Kei ne se laissa pas impressionner. Elle recommença sa procédure, mais obtint le même résultat. Les messages d'erreur obtenus furent affichés sur l'écran principal.

_Erreurs données. Mémoires vides. Erreurs données. Route inconnue. Mémoires vides. Aucunes cartes de navigation chargées._

L'univers alentour avait changé. Les étoiles ne dessinaient plus les mêmes constellations, les nébuleuses ne cachaient plus les mêmes espaces. Le mur des glaces galactiques avait disparu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Les horloges digitales, folles, donnaient une date incohérente. Les scanners de l'Arcadia sondaient sans succès les espaces infinis, donnant des réponses aberrantes sur la localisation des planètes et autres mondes habités.

Un sentiment de panique vague, diffus, s'empara de l'équipage puis d'Harlock. Plus personne ne disait rien, et tous s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Seul Yattaran jouait un peu avec une petite maquette d'avion pour tuer le temps. Kei se leva de sa console et se planta devant le capitaine avec un air à la fois inquiet et réprobateur.

- Je croyais que çà ne pouvait pas être pire, fit-elle remarquer.

La fatigue, la tension des combats et le manque de sommeil agissaient imperceptiblement jusque là. Les premiers pirates sombrèrent dans un sommeil irréel. Leurs organismes réclamaient leur dû. Même Kei s'évanouit au milieu de la passerelle. Harlock lutta de toutes ses forces, mais il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir dormi ni mangé depuis des jours. Il ferma un œil, puis un autre, puis s'écroula les mains sur la barre avant de tomber, profondément endormi, aux côtés de Mimee.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5_

_Un terrien fait une rencontre ; une zotrienne veut répondre à un appel à l'aide._

* * *

L'Odysséus était un modèle de la technologie aboutie de la Terre du 31ème siècle. Gigantesque, ce vaisseau avait une forme ovale creuse, avec un œil au milieu, attaché au reste de la coque par quelques minces tubes. L'œil central, appelé communément Iris, constituait sa première forme d'énergie. Il concentrait les moindres petits photons égarés afin de les convertir en énergie, vitale dans l'espace sidéral. Ce vaisseau, bien qu'impressionnant, n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un simple vaisseau de transport, pratiquement désarmé. Ses seules armes étaient défensives, et se résumaient à un grand bouclier de répulsion anti-laser ou anticollision.

Ulysse, le terrien égaré ayant provoqué la colère des dieux, dirigeait ce vaisseau. Agé d'une quarantaine d'années environ, sa longue barbe et son air calme lui donnaient un air de sérénité rare. Au petit matin, il était seul à la salle de commande du vaisseau, buvant un bon café tout en faisant quelques analyses de l'espace environnant.

- Confirme les résultats, Sheerka, dit-il calmement.  
- Résultats confirmés. Vaisseau inconnu, taille 120 mètres, distance 25 000, vitesse constante.  
- C'est assez inattendu, fit Ulysse en reposant sa tasse sur le plateau tendu par un robot.

Ulysse ne remettait que rarement en cause les analyses de l'ordinateur central de l'Odysséus, Sheerka. Cet ensemble d'intelligence artificielle avait une voix de femme métallique assez surprenante, mais elle pouvait parfaitement remplacer entièrement l'équipage de l'Odysséus en cas de besoin. Son interface principale se trouvait dans la passerelle, où une sorte de demi-globe lumineux pendait au plafond, au milieu des commandes centrales. Elle aussi tirait son énergie de l'iris central, mais sa mémoire fut en partie effacée par les dieux lorsqu'Ulysse fut entrainé dans leur domaine de l'Olympe.

- Quelles sont tes instructions, Ulysse ?  
- Opérations d'approche, Sheerka. Tente d'établir un contact radio.

Les réacteurs photoniques de l'Odysséus s'éveillèrent et l'iris central se dilata, afin de recueillir un maximum d'énergie. Le vaisseau modifia gracieusement sa trajectoire et accéléra lentement en direction du petit vaisseau vert sombre qui flottait au loin.

Dans l'immensité de l'Olympe, toute rencontre était une chance à ne pas laisser passer. Les compagnons d'Ulysse furent frappés d'une malédiction divine, les figeant dans un état de sommeil profond. Uniquement un retour sur Terre, donc sortir de l'Olympe, permettrait de briser cette malédiction. Cette tâche devenait extrêmement délicate sans mémoire de navigation dans l'ordinateur central et avec les nombreux pièges que les dieux s'amusaient à tendre à Ulysse. Seuls son fils Télémaque et Thémis la zotrienne furent épargnés par ce châtiment.

- Distance du vaisseau 24 000 et en diminution. Détection de formes de vie humanoïdes. Pas de danger apparent.  
- Toujours pas de contact radio, Sheerka ?  
- Non, Ulysse, je pourrais projeter une image sur l'écran de contrôle dans 15 minutes environ.

Télémaque, Thémis et le robot Nono s'étaient attablés depuis peu devant leur petit déjeuner habituel. Le robot cuisinier disposa soigneusement les œufs, le lard, les boissons chaudes devant les convives et donna une boite de clous à Nono.

Télémaque avait bien 12 ans et tenait beaucoup de sa mère. Grand garçon blond, il se jetait souvent tête baissé dans toute sorte de situations cocasses. Il avait suivi son père lors de son voyage sur Troie pour lui faire plaisir. A son retour sur Terre, il fut capturé par les adorateurs du Cyclope pour être offert en sacrifice. Son père lui sauva la vie, ainsi qu'à deux zotriens, Thémis et Noumaïos, provoquant la fureur de Zeus et de Poséidon.

La zotrienne Thémis était une très jeune fille de 6 ans, mais possédant déjà la grâce et la beauté propres aux zotriens. Comme les gens de sa race, Thémis possédait quelques pouvoirs étranges comme la télépathie, don qu'elle avait du mal à contrôler en raison de son petit âge et de son inexpérience. Son grand frère Noumaïos, bien que ne faisant pas partie des compagnons d'Ulysse, subit lui aussi la malédiction divine et se trouva plongé dans cette étrange sommeil. Thémis allait souvent le voir pour le réconforter.

- Je n'en veux pas, dit Télémaque en repoussant l'assiette de nourriture avec une grimace.  
- Tu devrais manger, c'est délicieux, remarqua Thémis.

Télémaque continua de faire la tête, pour signifier au robot cuisinier qu'il avait du mal à manger des œufs tous les matins depuis des mois et des mois. Un peu de variété ne pouvait pas nuire et lui changerait les idées.

- Tu veux un petit clou à la place ? demanda Nono et ouvrant son ventre.  
- Non, merci, je n'ai plus faim.

Le brave Nono, un petit robot rouge à la force peu commune, fut offert à Télémaque par son père lors de son douzième anniversaire. Compagnon de jeu idéal, mais un peu froussard, ce robot se nourrissait de clous et d'huile, dont il gardait toujours une petite réserve précieusement sur lui.

Thémis acheva tranquillement son petit déjeuner et reposa ses couverts. La journée s'annonçait excellente, bien que toujours triste à errer dans l'immensité de l'Olympe. Elle se leva, décochant un regard amusé à Télémaque qui boudait sa nourriture. Quelques pas plus loin, elle porta ses mains à la tête, et la petite boule rouge au-dessus de son crâne se mit à briller.

- Quelqu'un m'appelle. Quelqu'un de proche a besoin d'aide… dit-elle.  
- Hein ? fit Télémaque.  
- Quelqu'un de proche souffre et réclame de l'aide, il faut prévenir Ulysse, tout de suite.

Thémis se releva et se mit à courir à travers les immenses couloirs de l'Odysséus, ignorant les protestations de Télémaque. La salle de repos se trouvait à proximité du centre de contrôle et des quartiers de l'équipage. Bien sur, les dizaines de chambres et de pièces étaient désertes depuis leur entrée dans l'Olympe, mais tous les robots fonctionnaient encore et rendaient d'immenses services aux derniers humains éveillés.

Après avoir dépassé en trombe le petit jardin d'agrément, Thémis monta l'escalier magnétique menant au poste de commande. Elle trouva Ulysse en train de finir de rentrer des données pour Sheerka.

- Ulysse, Ulysse, quelqu'un m'appelle. Quelqu'un de proche a besoin de notre aide. J'ai vu un vaisseau aussi…  
- Calme-toi ma petite Thémis et raconte-moi ce que tu as vu, répondit Ulysse avec un air doux.  
- La voix appelait à l'aide pour ses compagnons malades, dans un grand vaisseau. Il est tout proche, je le sens. Je l'ai vu dans ma tête.  
- Je te crois, Thémis, tes intuitions sont souvent exactes.

Télémaque et Nono entrèrent à cet instant, ayant eu un peu de mal à distancer le robot cuisinier qui voulait lui faire ingurgiter de force son repas du matin. L'intelligence de cet être artificiel en matière de poursuite laissait à désirer.

- Père, est-ce qu'un vaisseau est proche ?  
- Oui, mon fils, nous nous en approchons pour voir.  
- Ulysse, je projette l'image du vaisseau sur l'écran, annonça Sheerka.

L'Arcadia, tous feux éteints, apparut aux yeux des derniers humains de l'Odysséus, provoquant une certaine stupeur chez Ulysse et Télémaque. Bien qu'inconnu tant par la forme que par la couleur, ce vaisseau arborait le symbole intemporel des pirates. Les nombreux canons et les impacts de lasers ne semblaient pas indiquer que ses occupants ne pratiquaient pas que des activités pacifistes.

- Père, ce sont des…  
- Pirates, Télémaque.  
- Nous devrions rebrousser chemin, protesta Télémaque.  
- Non, mon fils. Même si le risque est grand, ces gens peuvent peut être nous aider à sortir de l'Olympe. Toute rencontre est une chance ici.

Thémis s'approcha un peu de l'écran et observa attentivement le vaisseau, son kiosque, ses moulures dorées, ses canons, sa couleur. Aucune lumière ou trace d'énergie ne donnait un signe de vie, mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'appelait par télépathie, dedans.

- C'est ce vaisseau que j'ai vu dans ma tête avec la voix tout à l'heure, Ulysse. Des personnes sont en danger !  
- Nous serons bientôt à portée pour envoyer une navette, Thémis. Sheerka, énergie photonique maximale, vecteur d'approche 36-Y-8.  
- Bien, Ulysse. Aucune activité humaine détectée, ce vaisseau semble ne plus avoir d'énergie.

Sur l'Arcadia, Mimee luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester consciente et renouvelait régulièrement ses appels aux secours mentaux. Elle sentait dans son for intérieur que quelqu'un entendait ses appels, et qu'il venait sans intentions hostiles. Les jurassienne possédait aussi un don certain pour la télépathie, et ce moyen de communication restait le seul après une panne générale des systèmes d'énergies du vaisseau pirate.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 6_

_Ulysse découvre un vaisseau pirate à l'allure pittoresque ; Il décide de jouer au bon samaritain._

* * *

L'Odysséus s'arrêta à quelques milliers de mètres du vaisseau pirate, faisant jouer des rétrofusées avec douceur. A proximité du poste de commande, une porte s'ouvrit et une navette ayant vaguement la forme d'un té renversé s'élança dans le vide. Ulysse possédait quantité de vaisseaux et de navettes dans l'Odysséus, mais celle-ci possédait un grand hangar et pouvait accueillir une cinquantaine de passagers environ. Thémis accompagnait Ulysse pour le guider dans l'immense navire inconnu grâce à ses dons de télépathie.

Prudent, Ulysse inspecta de loin l'Arcadia avec un grand projecteur en envoyant régulièrement des données pour analyse à Sheerka. L'Arcadia dérivait et semblait ne plus avoir d'énergie motrice. Le poste de commande était plongé dans le noir et Ulysse devinait parfois des formes allongées grâce au projecteur braqué sur l'épaisse vitre.

- Ce vaisseau semble désert ou abandonné. Il faut trouver un moyen de se poser si on veut en savoir plus, déclara Ulysse après son deuxième tour de reconnaissance.  
- Ulysse, ce vaisseau possède un sas d'entrée au point G-H-25. Distance 120 sur ta droite, annonça Sheerka dans la radio.  
- On dirait que ce vaisseau a combattu, fit Thémis en montrant des impacts de laser.

Télémaque et Nono observaient en silence la progression d'Ulysse via les écrans de contrôle de Sheerka. Le garçon montrait ses signes évidents d'agacement et d'inquiétude. Venir là-bas explorer un vaisseau pirate le démangeait, mais d'un autre côté un pirate avait toujours un petit quelque chose d'inquiétant, surtout lorsqu'en en rencontrait un vrai pour la première fois de sa vie.

La navette se fixa au sas d'entrée n°4 de l'Arcadia dans la mesure du possible. Aucun crochet d'amarrage standard ne venait faciliter la manœuvre, aussi Ulysse dut ruser un maximum pour stabiliser son vaisseau.

- Allons, Thémis c'est le moment ! fit Ulysse en se levant.  
- La voix, elle devient plus faible, vite Ulysse ! se plaignit la zotrienne.

Le terrien manipula une commande manuelle d'ouverture d'urgence qui sembla fonctionner, découvrant une coursive technique encombrée mais un peu sombre. Une faible lumière de secours, probablement sur piles, traçait un chemin dans l'immense vaisseau.

- Sheerka, tu m'entends ? Enregistre notre chemin et cartographie le vaisseau pendant notre progression.  
- Bien, Ulysse.

Ulysse passa le premier et atterrit sur un sol métallique, jonché çà et là de bouteilles vides et autres objets divers assez cocasses. Un jeu de cartes non rangé, une bougie entièrement consumée, une assiette avec des reliefs d'un repas trainaient.

Le choix d'Ulysse se résumait à tourner à droite vers une grande coursive ou à poursuivre à gauche dans un couloir plus sombre. Le mieux était de rallier la passerelle où il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un. N'importe quelle race, humaine ou autre, ne laissait un vaisseau naviguer seul sans au moins une personne de quart pour assurer la veille.

L'Arcadia était immense et se transformait vite en un labyrinthe pire que celui de Minos pour le néophyte. Ulysse dut fréquemment demander à Sheerka s'il ne revenait pas sur ses pas et la petite Thémis avait de plus en plus de mal à entendre la voix qui l'appelait au secours.

Thémis et Ulysse enjambèrent quelques couteaux plantés dans le sol devant une double porte à moitié ouverte. Ces couteaux n'étaient pas disposés par hasard à même le sol, quelqu'un devait les avoir lancés. Mais dans quel but ? Une délicieuse odeur de daube aux herbes venait chatouiller leurs narines. Ulysse ne jugea pas très urgent d'inspecter la cuisine, mais il en conclut que ces humains étaient encore éveillés peu de temps auparavant, vu qu'un repas chaud était en cours de préparation.

- On approche Ulysse, fit Thémis en portant ses mains à la tête. Il faut…monter.  
- Utilisons cette échappée, l'ascenseur ne fonctionne plus on dirait.

Ulysse monta prudemment les escaliers métalliques, s'aidant au maximum de la lampe-torche fixée sur son casque. La construction et l'agencement du vaisseau pirate étaient très différents des standards qu'il connaissait. Bien sur, il avait vu et visité des navires de guerres, mais ils ressemblaient toujours grossièrement à l'Odysséus, à cause de leur iris central. La source d'énergie n'était pas un œil géant de toute évidence ici.

La porte verte de la passerelle refusa d'abord de s'ouvrir et Ulysse dut forcer pour entrouvrir un petit passage. La passerelle de l'Arcadia, sombre, ne trahissait une activité que par quelques éclairages de secours et une seule console informatique répétant inlassablement les mêmes messages d'alerte.

_Energie insuffisante. Energie insuffisante. Energie insuffisante._

Plusieurs humains allongés à même le sol semblaient avoir été pétrifiés instantanément. Leurs uniformes curieux étaient multicolores, l'un vert, l'autre rose ou noir. Mais tous ces pirates portaient des armes, que ce soit dans un holster ou à la main. Certains dormaient, vautrés tels des paresseux sur les consoles de commandes. D'autres, près de l'antique barre de direction en bois s'étaient écroulés sur le sol.

- Quel drôle d'endroit, murmura Ulysse.  
- Sont-ils … morts ? demanda Thémis apeurée.  
- Non, ils dorment, pétrifiés comme nos compagnons semble-t-il.

Mimee lutta une nouvelle fois contre cette fatigue accumulée et essaya d'ouvrir un œil. Les forces lui manquaient, mais elle jura en son for intérieur avoir entendu distinctement la voix de cette jeune fille qui répondait à ses appels. Ses muscles engourdis lui interdirent de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle devait s'occuper du capitaine en priorité. Tout défila en un instant dans sa tête, et elle essaya d'y mettre de l'ordre.

Cette langue, elle la comprenait. Elle pouvait leur parler, si seulement son esprit n'était pas aussi faible. Elle se concentra et renouvela son appel mental de toutes ses forces, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

- A l'aide, pensa-t-elle. Le capitaine, sauvez-le. Il est à côté de moi. La femme en robe bleue, sauvez-les, Kei, Yattaran, le capitaine…

Thémis, se releva et chercha du regard la personne qui parlait dans sa tête. Sa petite boule rouge brillait de temps en temps. Elle se dirigea lentement vers la barre, promenant son regard sur les corps étendus sur le sol.

- Qu'y-a-t-il Thémis ?  
- Elle est là, tout près. Je l'ai trouvé, la femme à la robe bleue ! fit-elle en pointant Mimee de son petit doigt bleu aussi.  
- Tu es sure qu'il s'agit de cette personne ? répondit Ulysse en s'agenouillant près de la jurassienne.  
- Oui, c'est elle qui me parle par télépathie.

Ulysse possédait quelques connaissances rudimentaires en médecine, comme tout capitaine d'un vaisseau spatial. L'Odysséus possédait un médecin humain et plusieurs équipes médicales de robots, mais tout le monde devait savoir faire face à un minimum d'imprévu dans l'espace.

Quelques gestes et un examen sommaire permirent à Ulysse de conclure que cette personne était tout simplement exténuée et fatiguée. Aucun danger pour l'instant, une équipe médicale pouvait venir les chercher et les emmener dans l'infirmerie de son vaisseau pour quelques soins.

- Ulysse, elle parle d'un capitaine à côté. Un homme habillé d'une grande cape noire.  
- Je le vois, fit Ulysse en reposant soigneusement le poignet de Mimee.

Harlock avait piètre allure. Ulysse l'ausculta rapidement, prit son pouls et examina ses blessures. Mais il ne s'agissait que de vieilles cicatrices et l'homme qui visiblement dirigeait ce bateau pirate était inconscient et tout simplement fatigué comme les autres. Ulysse porta la main à sa poitrine et appuya sur un bouton de son espèce de fibule rouge.

- Sheerka, m'entends-tu ?  
- Oui, Ulysse. Quelles sont tes instructions ?  
- Envoie une équipe médicale de récupération immédiatement. Ces hommes ont besoin de soins.  
- Est-ce prudent père ? fit Télémaque via la radio.  
- Je vais garder leurs armes, répondit Ulysse. On ne sait jamais.

Le capitaine pirate avait d'excellentes capacités de résistances physiques et psychiques, cependant son esprit avait abandonné la lutte. Mais les mots "médecin" et "infirmerie" activèrent les ultimes réserves d'énergie internes de l'homme, celles utilisées qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Harlock avait ses faiblesses et tel un grand enfant il craignait plus les personnes en blouse blanches que les pires guerriers humanoïdes.

- Ne m'emmenez pas à l'infirmerie, Doc, fit-il dans un souffle. Je vais ... très bien, je vous assure.

Ulysse cru rêver en entendant cette voix, à peine audible. Mais il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et les premiers robots médicaux arrivèrent dans la passerelle avec des dizaines de brancards. L'Odysséus pouvait bien soigner un ou deux pirates, alors pourquoi pas un équipage entier ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7_

_Un pirate démontre son aversion pour le corps médical ; Il rencontre un autre humain._

* * *

La machine envoyait de multiples indications multicolores à l'intention d'un médecin égaré, mais personne ne guettait ces signes dans la salle. Les nombreux bips, à force de chatouiller ses oreilles, finirent par tirer Harlock hors de cet état de semi-conscience. Il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, et tenta malgré une extrême fatigue de tourner la tête et d'inspecter visuellement les environs.

Plusieurs lits autour de lui accueillaient son équipage, aussi mal en point que lui. Les murs blancs ne lui rappelaient rien, et toutes ces machines de soins lui étaient inconnues. Un scanner flottant prenait régulièrement des clichés des alités, tandis qu'un robot à la forme vaguement humaine entrait des instructions dans les distributeurs de nutriments automatiques. Cette infirmerie était plus avancée que celle de l'Arcadia, sans aucun doute. Le fait que son médecin principal soit insensible à la boisson fournissait une bonne partie de l'explication.

- Tout, mais pas une infirmerie, répéta Harlock. Doc, vous allez me le payer…

Harlock arracha les perfusions qui le reliaient à des espèces de réservoirs pleins de liquides colorés et tenta de se lever. Ses muscles engourdis lui interdirent d'être aussi vif qu'il le souhaitait et le pirate s'écroula une première fois sur le sol froid de la salle aseptisée.

Un robot se précipita sur le blessé et tenta de le relever en répétant sans fin :

- Veuillez ne pas bouger jusqu'à la fin des soins.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille, machine infernale, protesta Harlock en se relevant.

D'instinct, le pirate porta sa main à la ceinture en cherchant son gravity sabre mais son poignet ne prit qu'un peu d'air en enserrant le lieu supposé de la garde. De l'autre côté, le holster du cosmodragon était lui aussi vide.

- Evidemment, grommela-t-il.  
- Veuillez ne pas bouger avant la fin des soins et…

Un geste assez violent, étonnant malgré la fatigue d'Harlock, envoya valser le robot quelques mètres plus loin. Hésitant sur la conduite à tenir, le robot médecin décida de déclencher une alerte limitée de stade un selon son protocole. L'intelligence artificielle des robots de servitude n'était pas très étendue sur l'Odysséus, aussi tout cas non conforme ou imprévu donnait des résultats aléatoires. Une fois, un robot pompier décida d'éteindre un barbecue avec une lance à incendie, trempant Ulysse et ses enfants de la tête aux pieds.

_Alerte stade un. Ulysse est demandé à l'infirmerie. Alerte stade un…_

- Je ne serai pas resté discret très longtemps, murmura Harlock en se relevant.

Le dénommé Ulysse, probablement le chef ou un de ses représentants, allait surement arriver d'un instant à l'autre, forcément accompagné et armé. Harlock devait se cacher, mais l'infirmerie avec son robot et ses machines volantes n'offrait que peu de caches. Le pirate sortit, non sans prêter une oreille attentive à d'éventuels bruits de pas.

Ce vaisseau paraissait bien vide et grand. Vue la largeur de la coursive où se situait l'infirmerie, il devrait y avoir statistiquement au moins une personne quelque part. Des écrans, disposés régulièrement en plusieurs lieux de la coursive, répétaient visuellement le message d'alerte, relayés par quelques haut-parleurs à la voix synthétique de femme.

Une porte, en face de l'infirmerie, possédait un petit recoin à l'ombre derrière une vieille caisse à la peinture passée. Un lieu d'observation idéal, pour un pirate à moitié exténué et désarmé, dans un vaisseau inconnu. Même si son adversaire inconnu était accompagné de quelques gardes, cela ne poserait aucun problème pour les neutraliser.

Un homme se présenta, aux commandes d'un vaisseau de transport individuel à l'aspect d'un fauteuil rouge. Il portait une grande barbe châtain et ses cheveux volaient au vent. Il était seul, et son uniforme ne disait rien à Harlock. Ce n'était pas un soldat de la Terre ou d'une colonie, mais il ne s'agissait pas non plus d'un marin des compagnies de cargos stellaires. Harlock fut assez surpris de ne pas voir d'arme à sa ceinture ou ailleurs.

Ulysse entra rapidement dans l'infirmerie, en laissant la porte ouverte et demanda un rapport au robot médecin. Pouvait-il se risquer à dialoguer avec un inconnu, même désarmé ? Tant pis, après tout si la discussion s'avérait infructueuse il restait toujours l'argument de son crochet du gauche. Un argument fort peu élégant mais très efficace aux dires de certains.

- Qui êtes-vous ? cria Harlock en se relevant.  
- Je me nomme Ulysse. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi, répondit l'homme en se retournant vers la caisse derrière lui.  
- Comment pouvez-vous me le prouver ?  
- Je ne suis pas armé et je vous ai soigné. Que vous faut-il d'autre comme preuves ?  
- Un point pour vous. Mais pourquoi nous avoir pris nos armes ?  
- Par précaution vis-à-vis des enfants.

Harlock haussa les sourcils en entendant le mot "enfant". C'est bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un équipage qui acceptait d'aussi jeunes recrues.

- Montrez-vous, demanda calmement Ulysse. Je ne ferai rien.

Harlock fit quelques pas et observa de plus près son bon samaritain. Une sorte de force tranquille se dégageait de sa personne, cet Ulysse était un peu spécial.

- Où est l'Arcadia ? Réponds, Ulysse.  
- L'Arcadia ? Je ne comprends pas.  
- Mon vaisseau, l'Arcadia. Où est-il ?  
- Présentez-vous, et je vous répondrai…  
- Je suis Harlock, capitaine du vaisseau Arcadia.  
- Ton vaisseau est à court d'énergie, je l'ai raccordé à l'iris pour réparations. C'est une chance que nous nous soyons rencontrés. L'Olympe est un immense désert, rempli de dangers.

L'iris ? L'Olympe ? Harlock ne comprenait plus grand-chose à ce que disait cet Ulysse, mais son esprit était encore assez faible et les idées avaient du mal à se remettre dans le bon ordre. Puis, les souvenirs revinrent, peu à peu. Poséidon, Zeus, les glaces galactiques, et plus ce trou noir.

- Tes compagnons se reposent et ont besoin de soins, Harlock. Allons à la salle de commande pour parler au calme proposa Ulysse.  
- La reine Prométhium et les mazones manquent d'imagination, dit Harlock avec un ton neutre.  
- Pardon ? De quoi parles-tu voyageur ? Qu'est-ce que Prométhium, les mazones ? Seraient-ce tes amis ? demanda Ulysse innocemment.

Harlock ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats devant l'air étonné d'Ulysse. Ce petit test apporta au pirate la preuve que cet homme n'était pas un envoyé de ses ennemies jurées. Mais le simple fait de ne pas connaître au moins Prométhium de nom lui laissait croire que l'Arcadia était allée un peu plus loin que la limite de ses cartes de navigation.

Harlock monta avec appréhension sur le petit engin locomoteur d'Ulysse et admira pendant le trajet l'architecture intérieure de l'Odysséus. En passant devant les baies vitrées d'un jardin de cultures vivrières, il vit l'Arcadia amarrée à une espèce de structure centrale de la forme d'un ballon de rugby. Quelques filaments fins reliaient son vaisseau à ce qui ressemblait à une sorte d'œil géant.

- Sheerka a connecté une partie des circuits de l'iris sur ton vaisseau pour réalimenter les systèmes primaires d'énergie, expliqua Ulysse.  
- Qui est Sheerka ?  
- Notre ordinateur central.  
- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas énerver Tochiro.  
- Qui est Tochiro ?  
- Mon ami informatique.

Le capitaine de l'Odysséus sembla ne pas comprendre jusqu'à l'arrivée au poste de commande. Télémaque, Thémis et Nono étaient eux aussi au courant de l'alerte et se réfugiaient habituellement dans la passerelle, seule pièce blindée de l'Odysséus.

Ulysse entra le premier, suivi peu après d'Harlock qui admira la pièce centrale de l'Odysséus. Disposée en cercle autour d'une espèce de demi-globe suspendu au plafond, son agencement était très différent de ce qu'il connaissait. Il compta une vingtaine de sièges avec pour chacun deux terminaux informatiques de contrôle, mais personne ne les occupaient. Où était l'équipage de ce vaisseau ?

- Lève l'alerte, Sheerka, annonça Ulysse à l'espèce de globe lumineux.  
- Bien Ulysse. Alerte levée, tous les systèmes de sécurité sont mis en veille, répondit la voix de femme qu'Harlock avait entendu à l'infirmerie.  
- En plus, Sheerka est une femme, ajouta Harlock.  
- Cela pose-t-il un problème ? demanda Ulysse.  
- A moi non, à Tochiro non plus, je pense, dit Harlock. Mais à Emeraldas surement, fit-il à mi-voix.

Ulysse s'assit et entra quelques instructions sur l'ordinateur pour rejoindre un autre point spatial rapidement. Rester immobile dans l'Olympe n'était pas très conseillé.

- Ulysse, les enfants sont ici, annonça Sheerka.


End file.
